Rainbows
by Purpleinkflakes
Summary: The Dress was Cobalt, the Bruises were purple, and when Stef arrived at the crime scene everything changed. She couldn't bring herself to not bring home the little boy who thought that who he was was wrong, and his viciously protective older sister. (also known as: what if Stef had ended up being called to the scene the night Callie went to juvie and took her home instead)
1. Cobalt

It was just by chance, pure odd luck, a statistical oddity that Stef had ended up at the crime scene. She was heading back late, with Mike, from another case when they got the radio message.

A teenage girl had gone ballistic, hitting her dads car with a bat. It had seemed routine; seemed being the key word.

By the time they arrived at the dingy little house the man had managed to detain the teenage girl, at least, he'd mostly managed such. The bat was on one side of the lawn, and on the other, two people were brawling, the teenager clawing at the man who only had on of her arms, trying to break free, any individual voice lost in the yelling.

In took five minutes to break the girl, now identified as Callie, off of the man, she was questioned by Stef, who couldn't help but be angered by her lack of interest in the matter, "you don't seem to understand how serious this is. You're looking at time in jail"

Her words seemed useless, as Callie, stoned faced, glanced back at the house every few seconds.

Mike was taking notes of the mans account. He was skewing of curses at the girl, "rotten foster kid, she was trying to kill me. She's horrible, needs to be locked up in prison. Only place for a person who randomly starts banging up my car, I always new she- WAIT! STOP HER!"

He pushed Mike towards the house, as Callie, who had taken the first chance she got ran back inside, but Stef was already right after her.

Callie ran through the house, squalor was the only word to describe it. Even with Jude and her spending every waking hour cleaning, their foster dad had somehow managed to make it disgusting again- they'd sometimes joke it was only so he could always have chores for them.

"You're only making things worse for yourself!" Stef called as Callie slammed a door shut, locking it behind her.

"Take it off Jude! Take it off! Now!" She frantically began to unzip the back of the dress. Worried that if he was wearing it, the police would think the bruise on her brothers face was justified.

"If you don't open this door its coming down" Stef's voice came through, loud, clearly. She was dealing with a criminal, or so she thought.

Jude gripped Callie's arm, halting any chance of pulling off the dress and the door flew open with a crash.

Then, for a second, everything froze, everything changed, a little boy in a colbat dress, straps slipped off his shoulders, revealing his teeshirt underneath, the side of his face purple, his lip split from the impact of a single slap. He hid his eyes in Callie's side.

Stef slid her gun back in its holster, "oh".

Stef picked up her radio, "Mike"

mike radioed back a second later, "what Stef? Did the girl do something? I'm still getting this guys story"

"cuff him, then call for medical back up" she tried to keep her voice hushed, but she could only be so quiet"

"what? Why?"

"just do it mike, then put him in the car."

"we don't need any 'medical back up'" Callie held one arm around Jude, who had his gaze set on Steph, wondering, was she actually going to help them- but no, of course not. She thought she was helping them. Really she just had no idea they could be easily separated after this.

And the dress, he was still wearing the dress, what if she told Bill, and he put it in Jude's file. No one would ever take him again.

"I need you two to step apart, then we can head outside, and I can get your stories, and call your case worker" She changed her tone, less serious, gentler, sterner, more mother like- that got the best results from children.

Mike was taking their dad away, and Steff pitied them- really, she felt horridly, but it was protocol. She couldn't assume that Callie hadn't hit the boy who she supposed was her little brother, though there was no doubt in her mind by the way he clung to her, and she kept him close protectively.

Callie threw a stone cold glance towards Stef, and was about to say that was never going to happen when Jude tore away from her, peeling the dress off himself.

He needed to get on the police officers good side so she wouldn't tell bill it was Callie's fault or his fault, and he needed to get the dress of anyways. He'd caused so much trouble by putting it on. He was an idiot.

Stef half smiled, not happy, just relieved, hopefully reassuring, "come on, we need to go outside so we can call your social worker and have a nurse look at you two"

Callie threw a glance at Jude, a 'don't follow her' glance, a 'we- or at least I am ready to bolt glance'

stef knew she wasn't supposed to be able to read the silent communication between the siblings, but she could.

the girl who was a criminal only minutes before was just a protective older sister, and her brother? Terrified, but anyone could see that. He'd listened to her orders, but now he kept his eyes on Callie.

stef walked around the kids, and lead Jude out, and sashes hoped, Callie followed.

she had them both sit in the grass, and wait for the EMT, eventually Callie had told her their social workers name- Bill, she knew Bill, he was Jesus and Marina's social worker.

Jude remained silent, Stef couldn't tell whether this was part of a pre-made plan- or if he was terrified.

either way, he looked sick.

Callie didn't know why Jude was so quiet, but in the moments Stef looked away, she scooted closer and slung her arm back around him. Protocol or not, Stef didn't stop her.

The entire time they were on the lawn Jude refused to speak, and Callie did as well.

the EMT arrived first. A photograph was taken of Jude's face, and then he allowed himself to be checked over for other injuries, despite Callie trying to stop everyone from touching him. He looked utterly miserable, and Callie sat beside him, trying to make him feel better, "I wont let them separate us bud, I won't, okay?"

The Medical Technician held up Jude's arm, prodding his wrist gently, "Does this hurt"

Jude bit his tongue not wanting to cry, and tell him to stop touching his wrist, of course it hurt, the thing was purple, but Jude swallowed, "No. it's fine" He sounded guilty, and his voice was strained painfully. Never a good liar.

"It's sprained, I'm going to need to splint it"

Once the Medic left Jude and Callie alone, things were better for a second, then their social worker arrived, and started discussing their situation with Stef.

"Im going to have to put them in separate homes tonight"

"no!" tears welled up in Jude's eyes this was his fault. That stupid dress, why did it have to be so pretty.

Both adults turned around, and Callie held onto Jude more tightly, as he went on about this being his fault. She sighed, knowing she really just had to cooperate.

"I wont let them separate us, Jude" she promised, standing up, and walking over to Bill and Stef,

"I'll tell you what happened" she crossed her arms, her tone was supposed to be strong, her face emotionless, neither quite worked.

"alright" Stef pulled out her notepad and a pen, Bill listened as well.

"Jude put on a dress and-" in the background Jude started sobbing, why did Callie have to tell? Didn't she know they'd be separated?

Callie breathed in deeply, "Jude put on a dress, and our Foster dad came in and started beating him, so I grabbed a bat and ran out here so he'd stop. Nothing else would work. I tried, just.. make sure he goes somewhere safe"

Callie turned without another word, and went back to Jude, who had managed to suck in his tears long enough to speak "why did you tell them? It's all my fault, now they're going to know there's something wrong with me" And without a doubt Jude really did feel as though something was wrong with him in that moment, he'd out on a dress hadn't he? And obviously he wasn't supposed to- it wasn't something boys did, he was a freak, that's why he'd gotten hit.

"Jude this isn't your fault, you'll be okay, it'll be okay. You'll be safe, how could this even be your fault anyways" She sounded serious at first, but as she spoke her tone shifted into gentle.

"If I hadn't put on the dress if I wasn't such a freak" The sentence wobbled coming out of his mouth, "If I wasn't here things would be so much easier for you"

As Stef heard Jude speak, it brought her back to her own childhood. The feeling of not belonging, and having been made to feel that way by the people who should take care of you. Like you were broken, a freak, a weirdo, like how you felt was wrong. She didn't think she could let him feel that way anymore, and she couldn't let him be torn away from Callie. Callie, how had she ever thought the girl was a criminal, she was only protecting her baby brother.

She watched Callie pull Jude into a hug, "No, buddy, no you're not, it's not your fault" She murmured, as Stef pulled Bill aside.

"They can come home with me for tonight, or until you can get them in a home together" She told Bill, her voice become more certain as she spoke.

Callie sat in the back of the EMT van holding Jude tightly, she couldn't tell what Stef was saying to Bill, they'd wised up and walked further away, but she could only pray that she wasn't telling Bill to send her to juvy, and that if she was, he would at least find a nice place for Jude. When their conversation ended Callie released Jude from the hug he'd been in for almost ten minutes, and went to talk to Bill, and Stef

"Look" She stumbled over the first word, it came out wet sounding, like she might cry. So she started over, the result hardly better. "Look, I know this looks bad for me, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to, and... If I have to go to jail, just" she averted her eyes to the dirt, trying to regain her composure, her pitch was all over the place as she spoke, "Just make sure Jude is safe, okay"

Stef Sighed, this was sad, it was sad and so, so wrong, and she had no idea what to say, so Bill spoke, "Callie, why don't you go get your things with Officer Stef, I'm going to talk to Jude"

"Like hell if I'm going to leave him right now after what just happened" Jude was still sitting in the van, now his arms were wrapped around his torso, replacing the hug Callie had taken away with her, a steady drip of tears slid down his cheeks.

"Listen, Callie" Bill struggled for the right words, "I know you want to help Jude right now, but it's really important I talk to him right now" He paused, "I need to make sure you can get into a home together" And to his hope, Callie's expression softened, and she agreed to collect their things, but she kept her eyes fixed on Jude until Stef and her disappeared into the house.

Bill walked over to Jude, kneeling down to be eye level from where he sat, "Hey Jude-"

"Where's Callie going" Jude's tears had disappeared, and his voice was layered with guilt, as far as he was concerned this whole thing was his fault.

"She went with officer Stef to get your things, now, we need to talk about the whole thing with the dress" He was hoping to get a story from Jude, but what he got instead was an outburst, an uncharacteristic outburst.

"I didn't put on a dress! Callie is lying!" from the defensiveness in his voice alone you could tell he'd done just that, "I didn't I didn't. She's lying" any attempt of Bill's to get a word in was useless, "I'm not some stupid Pansy, I'm not a little girl" He spat out just the words that had been hurled at his when his foster dad had found him in the dress, "This isn't my fault. I didn't put on the dress. I didn't" His speech flowed into tears until he was sobbing again, and Bill was shocked into silence.

A second later Callie came out holding two backpacks, She'd stuffed all of their emergency food supply into Jude's in case he needed it while they were apart. A few snack bars, a bag of jerky, and some travel cereal boxes. She dropped them both on the Lawn when She saw Jude and ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug, telling them it would be okay. Bill went over to Stef, "We'll have to get a statement from Jude later, he won't talk about it right now.

"Of course he won't poor kid" Stef sighed, checking her phone for any response from Lena. There was none, but she was sure she needed to take Callie and Jude home for the night, she hadn't been as sure of anything since Mariana and Jesus. "Why don't you go tell them they wont be separated" Stef told Bill, picking up their bags. Bill smiled, and walked off, he spoke to the two kids for a second, they looked confused, he pointed to Stef, and she took her queue to walk up, "come on, lets get you two into my car"

**So if you'd like to see more of this like or comment? I'm new to this site, but it seems like this is where all the fosters stuff is at. If theres something you'd like to see comment too**


	2. Purple

"I don't understand why this couldn't wait until morning, I'm glad they're safe but, I'm sure Bill would've found them a home..." Lena sighed as they layed in bed that night. When the kids had gotten there with Stef it was already almost nine, and Lena, who's phone had been plugged in had no idea they were coming until they arrived.

"You weren't there Lena. The little one, Jude, he was so distraught, he started screaming at Bill when he asked him what happened. He's afraid to admit he put on the dress, even though I saw it." She sighed, "you can't blame him though, just look at his face, no child should be living with someone like that, but if you want to go tell them they're leaving tomorrow..."

"Of course they aren't leaving! You saw those kids!" Lena cut in. "They need us"

Downstairs in family room a whole other conversation was playing out between Callie and Jude.

When they'd arrived at the house both had refused food; or Callie had refused it for the both of them. Jude still wasn't speaking at that point, so she spoke for him. Jude didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Begrudgingly, Stef had allowed them to skirt eating only when Lena had intervened; though neither of them truly bought the lie Callie had fed them, that they'd eaten before the incident.

Lena had set up blankets and pillows on the couch and a sleeping bag on the floor, then when Jude came out in Pajamas he was an inch to tall for, she'd found him an old pair of Jesus's. He'd put them on only when Callie had pushed him towards the bathroom.

Now, they sat, Jude on the couch, Callie on the sleeping bag.

"It's gonna be okay Jude, we can trust them" Callie murmured, She wasn't quite sure of it herself, but she wanted Jude to feel safe.

"Really? Can we?" Jude was hopeful but suspicious.

"Yeah, of course, just don't trust them too much, okay?" Callie gave him a reassuring smile, as she fished in his backpack, "do you want a snack bar or cereal? I think we have some fruit rollups too"

"Uh, cereal" Jude took the travel sized cereal container from Callie, whole wheat Cheerios, not really his favorite. He really couldn't complain though, he was starving, and it wasn't like they had much.

"We should take their food tomorrow Jude.." Callie sighed, "we don't have that much, and we don't know where we're going next"

Jude set down the now empty container of Cheerios, "oh, yeah, you're probably right" he wouldn't really mind, Lena and Steff cooked real food, not just out of a box, he was still hungry, but he could keep that to himself until morning, Callie hadn't eaten any of their food, so he wasn't going to take two things.

"You should get some sleep Jude" Callie said softly, settling into her sleeping bag.

"Okay. Goodnight Callie"

"Goodnight Jude"

"And Callie?" Jude's voice came from the darkness, the conversation now between two blanketed lumps.

"Yeah Jude?"

"I'm sorry about the dress" shame- innocent shame- that's what came with Jude's voice.

"It's okay Jude, it wasn't your fault, just, you can't do that stuff anymore, okay? It's dangerous"

"Okay Callie"

"I love you Jude"

It was loud the next morning, people talking, getting ready for school, Callie woke first, she was a light sleeper. Jude on the other hand woke up when he smelt, "pancakes?"

He said it like he couldn't believe his own nose, with a yawn as he sat up. They hadn't had those in a while.

Callie smiled, wondering if she could get them to like Jude so he could stay, she wanted this for him. The kind of family that made pancakes, "yeah, I think that's what they're eating in there, why don't we go see?"

Jude smiled as he stood up, it was refreshing, Callie loved to see him smile. Jude led Callie to the kitchen, "good morning sleepyheads" it was Lena who spoke as she put a plate of pancakes on the table

None of the kids asked who they were, they'd been asleep when Jude and Callie arrived, but Callie had heard them ask this morning, and their moms had told them that her and Jude would be staying for a while, and that they'd had a 'rough time' so they should all be super nice.

Callie sat down and Jude followed Her lead. Stef took the opportunity to introduce everyone, "Callie, Jude, this is Mariana and Jesus, We adopted them... Five years ago was it? To"

"We were in the Foster system too, it sucks" he glanced at Jude's face, "we don't need to tell you that though"

"And this is Brandon" Stef said, sending a glare in Jesus's direction, as Jude rested half his face on his hand to cover the bruise

"Where'd you get him?" Callie raised her eyebrows, putting an arm around Jude. This was an eye for an eye. Jesus messed with Jude (purposeful or not) she was going to mess with them.

"Brandon is Stef's biological child from a previous marriage" Lena answered, Stef a bit ogled over what Calie had said.

"So... he's your real kid?" Jude piped in, earnestly curiosity.

Callie wished she could take back Jude's words, she was going to ask the same question- more snide, less genuine, meant to sting. But Jude had jumped in first.

Everyone was silent for a second, then Stef spoke, "they're all our real kids, it's not blood that makes a family" she knew that Jude hadn't meant to be rude, but that didn't mean Mariana and Jesus wouldn't be hurt, though she supposed the same could be said for Jesus's reference to Jude's face.

"Why don't you two have some pancakes" Lena asked, breaking the minute of silence that had followed.

Jude looked to Callie, and when she gave him a slight nod he took three, then Callie took one off his plate and another from the stack, two was enough, she'd have to remind him later.

"You can have as many pancakes as you want" Stef said nonchalantly, she could tell that Callie didn't feel safe, and that Jude was hungry.

"Really?" Jude asked, already reaching for another

"Sometimes Jesus eats like ten" Mariana joked, and Jude smiled, and gave one silent hiccup of a laugh

"All Right, everyone needs to head off, you're walking this morning, Mama is going to take Callie and Jude to get them registered a little late" Stef announced, standing up.

In the next few minutes everyone funneled out, leaving only Jude, Callie, and Lena, Jude ate four pancakes, one after the other, all with Syrup

"Does Stef or Mariana have any concealer?" Callie asked, wanting to at least try to make Jude's face look less horrible.

"I could go check, what do-" Lena caught Callie's stare and stopped, she knew why, and asking Callie was asking for difficulty, "you know what, I'll just go check" she stood up with a pursed smile and left.

Then Callie, "Im gonna go to the bathroom, go easy on the pancakes buddy"

Jude took the empty room as an opportunity to grab whatever individually wrapped foods he could find from the pantry. He grabbed one granola bar, and two bags of oatmeal, then, when he heard Lena coming back he hurried to the family room and put them with the rest of their food. Callie said they were going to be gone soon, he didn't want to run out of food, and he didn't want Callie to go hungry for him.

"Jude? Callie?" Lena's voice migrated in from the kitchen, and Jude hurried back in.

"Sorry, Callie's in the bathroom and I went to get my clothes to change but.." Jude gave Lena an apologetic smile

"I took them to wash, right, hold on Sweetie, I'll be right back" Lena disappeared up the stairs Passing Callie who was heading back into the kitchen.

"Great, she found some" Callie picked up the tube of concealer, and pulled Jude closer to her, "this might hurt a little, but it'll be okay" she assured him, starting to cover the bruise on the side of his face. It made the bruise look faded, but it was still there- defiantly still there.

"Does it look better?" Jude asked hopefully

"A little" Callie gave Jude a forced smile, he couldn't tell the difference- he didn't want to.

Lena walked back into the room and set two piles on the table by each kid, "these are yours Jude, and these are Callie's. Now you better get changed, we need to leave soon"

"Right" Callie picked up her things and headed back to change, "come on Jude"

"Um, I'll change in a second" Jude told her, grabbing his plate, and Mariana's and then Jesus's and rinsing them in the sink

"You don't need to do that Jude, it's not your job" Lena told him gently

"I know" Jude responded, "I want to" he was proving that he was useful, he could do the dishes, laundry, mow the lawn, sweep, vacuum, anything. And he wanted to stay with Lena and Stef, and their pancakes, and Callie. It was better than any other place they'd been. He could already tell that Lena and Steff used Fabric Softener, it had been years since a home had done that for them.

When Jude finished with the dishes he had Lena dismissed him, "alright, you go get ready, I'll take it from here, okay?"

Jude nodded, grabbing his things and going to the bathroom just as Callie got out.

Callie smiled at her brother and headed into the kitchen again, she sat back down, waiting for her brothers return. It was silent apart from the running water as the dishes were washed, "you know, uh, Lena" she broke the silence, "Jude- he's"

The sound of the bathroom door opening made its way through, almost inaudible, "he's what Callie?" Lena asked, turning around as she finished the dishes.

"Just never mind" Callie dismissed the conversation, and Lena as Jude reentered.

"Hey, you ready to go Jude?" She asked

Jude nodded with a smile, "yeah, I just gotta get one thing from my bag"

Jude returned only seconds later with a frown thinly disguised as a frown, and pulled Callie off into the other room.

"Dad's pocket knife, it isn't here" Jude had gone zero to one hundred in seconds, in a panicked near tears state, "it must've fallen out of my pocket last night, I'm never gonna get it back"

Callie pulled Jude into a hug, "it's okay, we're going to find it, are you sure it's still there?"

Jude nodded, blinking out a few tears.

Callie sighed, as she heard Lena approaching, "it'll be okay, I'll think of something, come on"

Jude pulled a half convincing smile onto his face and followed Callie, "we're ready Lena, let's go"

Lena looked at Jude with concern, "are you alright?" She asked

Neither Callie nor Jude could tell if she was being genuine, "Im fine, thanks for asking" Jude had a slight urge to tell her what was wrong, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he'd just be a bother, besides, she couldn't do anything to help anyways. And deep down he was worried she'd laugh, even though she'd given him no reason to be.

Callie pulled Jude along to the car, and Lena handed them each a sack lunch from the front seat of the car, "both Sandwiches are turkey, do you two both like turkey?"

Callie shrugged, Jude nodded, "great" Lena smiled, and started the car, "let's go"

As the car drove off towards the school Callie's mind was blank, usually she could tell when houses were safe, when they weren't. This time was different. Everything wasn't just Black and white, and that made everything so much harder.

* * *

Okay, the response I got to the first chapter was so great (at least compared to the things I wrote on other sites two years ago) I hope I'm still getting all the characters in character. thanks for reading.


	3. Red

"Alright. Jude, Callie, I'll take you two to your classes now" Lena smiled at them both, but deep down she was worried. Callie's grades weren't terrible, much of what she'd expected, mostly Cs and Bs, it was kind of impressive, considering how many schools they'd been through. Lena, in fact had no doubt that with her and Stef pushing, Callie could pull some A's.

It wasn't Callie that worried her. Not at all. It was Jude. He was fine in most areas, passing at least; which seemed to be a miracle when Lena looked at his attendance, almost once a week all year he'd missed school. Which only made his math grade make more sense. He was failing. No round about way to put it. He'd missed so much being bumped around that he hadn't passed a single state test in years.

Jude took Callie's hand, he wasn't ready to leave her. Not now, not again, somebody was bound to look at his grades at some point, and then they'd kick him out.

Lena led both of them to their classes, Callie first, then Jude, who had been reluctant to leave his sister, and begun to fiddle with the straps on his backpack, "its uh... Pretty school" he mumbled, looking around, it was. He'd never been somewhere so nice. But really, Jude was just trying to fill the silence so she didn't talk about his grades, he had a crippling feeling she already did.

"I'm sure you'll love it" Lena stopped in front of Jude's class, "if you need anything just come see me in my office" she offered

"Yeah, okay" Jude's heart was beating a million miles a minute, she didn't mean that did she? Maybe she did, but only for emergencies.

"Have a good day" Lena gave him a hopeful smile, "did you remember your lunch?"

Jude nodded, "its in my bag" a smiled, just a little, "you two" it had been so long since anyone had told him to have a good day that Jude couldn't even remember the last time, he was starting to think it might be okay.

* * *

Callie couldn't think about anything except Jude; Jude and his pocket knife. She wanted to get it back for him. She needed to. He deserved it, but on top of everything else, something he'd said on the car ride had worried her.

"I really need to get it back Call" Jude had mumbled, holding his sisters hand for support. This was a big day, a scary, hard day, and he didn't want to do it without her, but he had to. And he didn't want to do it without his pocket knife either- but he had to. "Maybe I can ask Stef and-"

"No, Jude, you can't baby" Callie had been gentle, but her tone had a sense of finality to it, "or bill or anyone else"

"Maybe I could go back and get it" he'd wondered quietly. Both their voices slipped quietly under the music.

"I'll figure something out Jude don't worry" was all Callie had said, refusing to entertain further questions from Jude on the topic. She had figured it out. The only thing Callie could thing to do was get it herself. So that's what she had to do. For Jude, because the pocket knife was the only thing he had from either of their parents, and Callie was unwilling to let him tell Stef or Lena because many many things could go wrong, and nearly nothing could go right.

The least they could do she supposed was say no, and then the pocket knife would become just another addition to a very very long list of forgotten, lost, and stolen items, just like Jude's teddy bear, and hid blanket, and all the books he'd brought along.

The worst they could do? Go back for the thing only to take it. Less common than things being lost, but Foster parents had taken things before, and then never returned them.

Callie saw Jude an hour before she left. He was at lunch, she was on passing period, and had purposely gone out of her way to bump into him, to check up on him.

"Hey buddy" Callie slid across from Jude. He was sitting at a table alone, quietly eating in the middle of a loud common area, but he seemed content with it.

"Hi Callie" Jude smiled as she sat down, "did you look in your lunch yet? I got a cookie in mine, its oatmeal, but it was still good. I think they made it, like not even out of a box"

"Let me check" Callie decided she could be a minute late to class, as she riffled through he bag and pulled out the lunch, "did you make any friends?" She asked

"Well, I mean, kind of..." Jude trailed off, "I met this one-"

"Wait, look, I got one too. Here you can have it"

"Thanks Callie!" Jude took the cookie and stuck it in his lunch bag.

Callie smiled at Jude, and ruffled his hair, "I gotta go. See you after school, okay?"

Jude nodded, "yeah, right after school"

After school came and went. Jude had dashed straight to Lena's office to meet Callie (technically he'd had a little conversation with Connor first), and waited. Brandon came five minutes later. Lena was in a meeting still. -Maybe Callie had had to talk to a teacher he reasoned.

Then Jesus joined them, five minutes after Brandon. Then Lena came out, then sixteen minutes after school ended Mariana came. Still no Callie. And now Jude was worried, the visible fidgety kind of worried, he kept swaying his head, looking for her to come from one of the hallways, and she didn't.

Eventually Lena broke the silence; only after five more minutes, "does anyone know where Callie could be?"

The question was phrased like it was open for anyone to answer- but Lena was looking at Jude.

He shook his head, "maybe... Maybe she had to ask her teacher a question?" He offered quietly. Jude doubted it, and Lena did too.

"Why don't the three of you walk home? I'm going to go with Jude to check for Callie" she suggested

There was a chorused mumble of 'yeah's and 'sure's and 'I love you's as everyone left except for jude, who stayed with Lena, "Im sure she's just in class" she told him comfortingly, "... Unless she told you she'd be somewhere else"

Lena had paused, and was looking down at Jude, "She didn't I promise"

"Alright, I believe you, but if you remember something just tell me"

Callie had left during lunch period, so when Lena checked with her last period teacher, they'd never even met, and her fifth period was the same, eventually they found out Callie had only been to fourth period.

Jude was just as confused as Lena, and she could tell, "why don't we go back to my office and call Stef" she offered gently, leading Jude back that way.

He sighed, he knew Callie didn't run away. She'd never leave him, so what if something bad had happened, "is Stef going to be able to find her?"

"I'm sure we'll find her sweetheart" Lena opened the door and picked up her phone. Nervously drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Lena? Love, did something happen? I'm at work"

"Callie is-" Lena stopped short of saying Callie was missing when Jude came back into her vision. He was gripping the underside of his chair and swinging his feet ever so slightly. Watching Lena intently, "we're having trouble finding Callie at the moment, could you come down here"

"Oh- of course. I'll be down as quickly as possible" Steph said a very fast goodbye to Lena, and rushed down to Anchor beach with Mike still in the car. She couldn't think of anywhere Callie would have gone so soon- She didn't even take Jude with her. Only two things made sense. Someone took her, or she meant to return, probably before the end of the day.

When Stef drove up, Lena was standing outside with her hand on Jude's shoulder, he looked... Upset.

"Don't get out, we think we figured out where Callie is Stef" Lena said, opening the back door and ushering Jude in. She was very careful with her word choice. Jude had been very nervous when they'd talked.

It had come out ten minutes prior, after Lena had hung up her phone, "any knew ideas about where she could be?" She'd asked Jude

He had shaken his head

"What about, this morning, in the car what were you two talking about?" Lena had tried to push him to answer without scaring him.

"I- uh, we were talking about my pocket knife and-" Jude froze mid sentence. Of course, he'd realized, of course she'd done that.

Lena had been a bit confused, but she'd nodded along so he'd keep going.

"And, we were talking about it cause I left it, but she said not to tell anyone, she'd figure it out" Jude had paused, hoping Lena had caught on by herself, and she had.

"So she probably went back" Lena finished, "why don't we go wait for Stef"

She had quickly led Jude outside to wait for Stef, he had been silent the entire wait.

So all three of them were in the car together, Lena made a phone call, giving Brandon the address so he could come get her and Jude in case it was necessary, only to hang up and assure Jude that it wasn't going to be necessary, despite him not asking about it at all. This only led Jude to believe Callie was in danger.

"Why would anything bad happen?" Jude asked as they entered the neighborhood, "no ones even there. Our Foster dad is in jail right?"

"Actually, he got out this morning, we didn't have enough to hold him until the trial so he had a low bail" Mike shrugged.

A pit of despair began to well in Jude's stomach- Callie really was in danger.

* * *

Callie had to take three busses to get to their old foster home. She took about two hours to do fifteen minutes worth of travel, but she made it. -Even if her and Jude got removed at least he'd still have his knife.-

That was the only reassuring thought Callie could muster. There were tons of horrible thoughts- like Jude realizing she wasn't at school, like the idea that Lena and Stef might yell at him.

She'd entered through the back door, and crept in, even though she knew the house was empty. Callie made It into the room, and she grabbed the pocket knife which was discarded by the dress.

The room was like stepping back into the horror of the previous night, nothing had been picked up.

Then, the bedsheets moved.

Fuck.

Callie didn't have a chance to wonder why he wasn't in jail, she just ran. She only got to the front room, and he was right after her.

That's when the car pulled up, "he has a gun"

Someone, Mike or Stef said it, but the specifics were lost in the confusion. The two police officers jumped out and ran to the house, while lena pulled Jude who was stunned into silence into the floor with her.

For a moment The car was cripplingly silent, the echo of yelling that could be heard from the house was the only noise.

"Are you gonna send Callie away? If you do Im going with her" Jude mumbled, breaking the silence. Even his quiet voice sounded loud.

"We are not going to send Callie or you away right now" Lena responded, she didn't need Jude panicked, and she didn't plan to- If Callie got sent back to juvie was another story.

"Look, there's Brandon" Lena opened her door, and climbed out, waiting for Jude, who kept his eyes on the house from one car to the next.

"It's my fault" Jude sighed as they got in the car

"What's your fault?"

"Everything"

"What does that mean?"

Jude was silent, but there was hardly time for further questioning, Mike had their dad in handcuffs, and Callie came out with Stef.

* * *

So, thanks to everyone for commenting and following, I'm trying to update often, but I had a busy week. Next chapter I think is gonna have some Stef and Callie stuff, but if you have ideas leave them in the comments, theyalways help! (sorry if there are errors or it's awkward, I'll try to edit later)


End file.
